


An Endless Love

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Murder, References to Shakespeare, Suicide, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: From the beginning of time, the Gods have played with us mortals as if we were there only to amuse them. But when Zeus sires twins with a mortal, his jealous wife Hera is furious. She demands the twin's death and sees to it personally. But she doesn't realise the chain of events that will follow, for these are no ordinary twins. For love knows no time; real love, true love cannnot be defeated, even by death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have tweaked times and events to suit the story, purely for your entertainment. Please note there will be deaths at the end of most chapters.

All the world loves a pair of lovers...and we like to know as many details as possible. In this day and age of social media, we see into the life of a celebrity, some invite us in, some are invaded by the paparazzi. 

Can you imagine living the lifestyle of a celebrity, of being chased by photographers in tunnels, snapped as you ate, shopped, lived and even loved; the images then frozen in time in newspapers or, in our world today, online? 

Now, imagine being in love, being a famous couple, fighting for any moments together. Don't they all look so happy, so in love? Until the inevitable happens, and it ends, one way or another. 

Our history is full of famous lovers, famous tragic lovers. Sonnets are sung, plays and odes are written. There is talk of sacrifice, of jealousy, of lies and deceptions. Men fought wars over love, they say. But in the end, the couple have their moment, only to have it snatched away. 

I claim to be no Homer or Shakespeare, but I delved into history, and lo and behold what I found. For famous lovers have one thing in common. They loved fiercely, fully, completely. 

This sounded exactly like Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to me. And as my research continued, taking me back, back, back in time, I realise there are common threads that link lives together; even lifetimes together.

Do you believe in reincarnation -or are you a sceptic? Actually, don't answer that, there really is only one question. 

Do you believe in the power of love? Our famous lovers did. They even died for it. 

Even in the magical world, love is the greatest, strongest magic around. Albus Dumbledore knew this; Voldemort rejected this. Our tragic lovers knew this. For that kind of magic is in all worlds, muggle and magical, real and imaginary.

Your love story is the greatest magic in the world, the most wonderful love story ever told...to you. But there are loves that are greater than great, as you are about to find out.

For today is about the love story of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Did it start in 1981, with Ginny's birth? Did it start on Platform 9 ¾ in 1991, the day they met? Did it start when Harry started seeing Ginny as more than his best friend's little sister, more even, than a friend? 

No, my friends, it started a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away. No, not that galaxy, but read on for all the answers. 

And maybe, one day, I will write about your love story. 

Author


	2. And so it begins...

The Beginning of Time

The Gods of Mount Olympus enjoyed dallying in the lives of the mortals they had created and now watched over, and none more so than Zeus, king of the gods; particularly when it came to the females. His wife Hera was jealous and brought her wrath down on the poor unfortunate women, some of whom had no choice but to submit. Zeus would try to help the woman in question but it was usually easier for him to simply return to Hera's side...until the next time. 

But this mortal woman was different. Zeus made a huge effort to hide her from Hera but eventually his frequent absences were noted. By the time Hera discovered Zeus' dalliance with Alcmene, on a small island near Crete, twins had already been born; a boy and a girl. 

They were happy babies, content to lay side by side. She, pale with red hair and the brown eyes from her mother, he, pale with black hair and vivid green eyes from his father. They brought such delight to both mother and father, when he deigned to visit. For being king of the gods was a full time job, not to mention keeping track of all the other gods and goddesses. 

But when he had time, Zeus came to visit his lover and his children. They delighted him, for they truly were born from love. He asked Aphrodite to bless them and she did, as a favour to her father and to get back at Hera for making her marry her son, Hephaestus. 

When Hera found out, she was furious. One day, while Zeus was seeing to a civil war with Ares, she sent two snakes to the home where Alcmene and the children lived, and they slithered in to the babies room. 

Her daughter's cries roused Alcmene and she rushed into the babies room. She gasped in horror as her son, Hercules, held a strangled snake in either hand, while his sister, Genevieve cried in fright, covering her eyes. 

Alcmene took the snake carcasses from her son and ran outside, throwing them away. When they landed, they magically dissolved into the sand, for they lived near the water. 

“ This is Hera's work,” she mused, and quickly returned to her babies. 

Hercules, bigger and stronger than his sister, lay with his arms protectively around Genevieve, who was now asleep. He smiled at his mother as she came closer. “ Good boy, my son. You saved your sister. Now, off to sleep.” 

At his mother's comforting words, Hercules drifted off to sleep, unaware that his mother sat and watched over them all night long. 

When Zeus returned, he immediately went to his lover, who told him what she suspected. After a night of lovemaking, then spending time with his delightful children, who appeared none the worse, Zeus returned to Mount Olympus, seeking out Hera. 

Thunder and lightening appeared in the sky as Zeus vented his rage at his wife. He ordered her to stay away from Alcmene and the children, or dare face his full wrath.

Hera was no fool. Mortal women would come and go, and she supposed Zeus would eventually tire of Alcmene. But the children were half gods and goddesses, with Hercules already showing great potential. A mortal lover was one thing, but to sire children was another. Hera reluctantly agreed to leave them alone (for now) and fled to plot her revenge. 

Time marched on; the children grew to be happy, joyful children with enormous potential for powers. They were quite content to be with their mother and each other, and an occasional visit from their father was a treat. Zeus was proud of Hercules' strength and adored his beautiful Genny, as she was called. 

Hera watched as Zeus continued to return to Alcmene's bed, in between other affairs. Hera cast a spell to ensure there would be no more children, which actually suited both Alcmene and Zeus fine. 

Five years would pass. Hera watched and waited, plotted and planned. Word of Hercules' strength had already spread, and Hera would not be shamed by the world finding out Zeus sired a half god with a mortal. The time was nigh. 

Zeus was away, tending to matters in Troy. Hera had paid a visit to Poseiden, her brother, asking for a favour. The stage was set. She transformed into a raven and flew to the island home of Alcmene. 

The children happily played on the beach. Hera sat perched on a nearby tree, casting her sharp eyes out to sea. Thanks to her excellent vision, she could see the huge wave swirling in the ocean, slowly making its way to the shore. 

Hercules realised something bad was about to happen, but it was too late. The children stood no chance. Hercules picked up his sister and raced to higher ground, but Poseiden's wave was too strong. Curling his body around her, he protected her to the very end. They were swept out to sea, where they died together, curled into each other as they had been in utero. 

Alcmene heard the roar of the wave, but by the time she raced down the beach, the water was calm once again. She called for the children, but there was no reply. A raven cawed menacingly, then flew away. 

Alcmene sobbed on the beach front. Her children's bodies washed up two days later. By now, Zeus had become aware of unusual tsunami activity near Crete and, fearing the worst, returned to Alcmene's side, as she was digging their grave. 

Zeus was angry in his grief. He picked up the bodies and disappeared, leaving a broken hearted Alcmene behind. 

He lay the bodies of his beloved children, still wrapped together, at the feet of the Fates. 

“Return my children to me. They are half immortal, they should not die so easily,” he ordered. 

Clotho looked up from her task. “Born of a god, cursed by a goddess.” For all on Mt Olympus knew of Hera's jealousy.

Zeus was distraught. “My children are innocent, they should not be punished for my actions. Hera is a jealous shrew,” he complained. 

Lachesis looked up from her spinning wheel. “ We cannot return what is already taken,” she told him, even though he already knew this. 

“I order you, as King of the Gods...do something,” he beseeched furiously. 

Atropos looked at her sisters. “ Perhaps the Oracle?” she suggested. “ I told you I sensed something when their lifeline was cut.” She continued to sharpen her scissors. 

“Get me the Oracle of Delphi,” ordered Zeus.

The three sisters of Fate continued to thread the spinning wheel of life, while Zeus simply stared numbly at his children. The Oracle arrived and listened to what the Fates had to say. 

He held his hands over the children's bodies. “ The connection between the two is strong, very strong. Stronger than usual, even for twins. Undoubtedly from your loins, great Zeus,” he said. 

Zeus nodded in agreement. 

“The boy is noble and strong; he would have made a fine warrior. He will always fight for justice, to protect the weak, to protect those he loves,” continued the Oracle. 

“ Will?” asked Zeus, hopefully. 

The Oracle ignored his question, turning his attention to the girl. “ She too is strong and brave; she leads with her heart, and there is none that she will love greater than him. Theirs is a love so true, so strong,” he said. 

“But they are siblings,” pointed out Hercules. 

“In this lifetime, yes. I cannot return this life to them, not do I risk upsetting Hera. No, this life of theirs is passed. Take them, take your children,” said the wise one. 

Zeus bowed his head in grief. His beloved children, gone. He missed seeing the Oracle and Atropos have a silent conversation. 

“ But...they will live and love again, for their connection to each other has not been severed, only their life line in this time,” said the Oracle. He turned to Clotho. “How many?” 

She picked up the thread that had been cut, feeling her way along it, her eyes closed as she concentrated. “ Six, maybe seven.” She passed the thread to the Oracle who took it in his hands and concentrated, nodding. When he handed it back, she afixed it to the spinning wheel. 

The Oracle looked at Zeus. “Your children shall return for six, maybe seven lifetimes.  
No longer as siblings, their love will endure things you cannot imagine. Sacrifices are called for. They will face hardship together, and will not lead long lives. But in their last lifetime, if they survive and remain true to each other...” 

“Yes, what? Tell me,” ordered Zeus. 

“They shall break Hera's curse and live a long and happy life together,” said the Oracle. 

Zeus nodded in relief. “ How long?” he asked. 

The Oracle shrugged. “ I cannot say when they will be reborn. It may be years in between each re-birthing. We may be talking hundreds of years, thousands even.” 

“ Six or seven lifetimes,” muttered Zeus. “ Most mortals get one, some are lucky to get two.” 

“But these are not ordinary mortals,” soothed the Oracle, “ they are half immortal.”

“And they should be buried on Mount Olympus, the home of the gods,” declared Zeus. 

“ And upset Hera even more? No, burn their mortal bodies, for they have no need of those anymore. Their souls are now resting; waiting,” advised the Oracle.

Zeus easily picked up the bodies of his children. “Thank you,” he said, before disappearing in a golden shower. 

He returned to the beach where Alcmene sat, looking over the water that had robbed her of her children. She screamed when Zeus appeared but then quickly gathered the children in her arms, crooning to them as she stroked their hair. 

Zeus magicked up a pyre. “ Alcmene, it is time. Our children will return, probably not in your lifetime, but they will live and be together again,” he told her gently. 

He lay the bodies on top of the pyre and summoned a lightening bolt down from Mount Olympus, which immediately caught fire. 

Unbeknownst to them, Ares, god of war, Aphrodite, goddess of love and Demeter, goddess of hearth and home, watched on, each wishing their half siblings a powerful blessing. Poseiden watched on from the water, angry that Hera had made him betray his brother and kill his beloved children. 

Zeus held Alcmene as she wept for their children. He noticed a raven watching from a tree stump. It cawed triumphantly when the bodies were well alight, and flew off. 

' I'll deal with you soon enough, Hera', he vowed. 

Zeus stayed with Alcmene for two days, and together they cast their children's ashes into the wind. 

Zeus left to return to Mount Olympus. 

Lightening bolts plundered to Earth for the next two days. 

Zeus never saw Alcmene again.


	3. Marc and Cleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THis is basically a rewrite of their love affair. This is to show that Ginny ( Cleopatra) is as strong as Hercules (Harry) was in the previous chapter. Little common threads will appear in each chapter that will all come together in their last life as Harry and Ginny. Chapters will get longer.

Marc Antony watched on as his Roman people cheered. Cleopatra's ship sailed into the docks at Tarsus, laden with all sorts of wares from Egypt. The woman herself was dressed in the robes of the goddess Isis. 

The Roman crowds had never seen anything like it, or her. She was stunningly beautiful, and Marc Antony could understand Julius Caesar's infatuation with her. She was well educated and clever, able to speak several languages. 

The child at her side was rumoured to be Caesar's son; his name was Ptolomy Caesar. He was named by Caesar to be co-regent with his mother, and to be known as Ptolomy XV. 

With her son as co-regent, Cleopatra's hold on Egypt was more secure than any predecessor. After Caesar's assasination she offered support to the triumverate of Marc Antony, Octavian and Lepidus over Caesar's assasins, Brutus and Cassius. After the successfully defeated the assasins, Marc Antony and Octavian divided power in Rome. 

And now here she was, ready to celebrate Marc Antony's success. The town celebrated for seven days, with magnificent feasts and displays. And day by day, Marc Antony began to fall under her spell. 

By the time she was preparing to leave, Marc had agreed to protect Egypt and Cleopatra's crown. She returned to Egypt; he followed shortly after, leaving behind his wife, Fulvia, and their children. It had been an arranged marriage, not one of love. So he felt no disloyalty when he and Cleopatra became lovers. 

He spent the long winter with her in Alexandria, where they loved often while performing their ruling duties. He returned to Rome, only to learn soon after that Cleopatra had given birth to his twins, Alexander Helios (sun) and Cleopartra Selene (moon). 

Not long after his return to Rome, Fulvia took ill and died. Marc was forced to prove his loyalty to Octavian by making a diplomatic marriage with Octavian's half sister, Octavia. 

Years passed and Egypt grew more prosperous under Cleopatra. Marc had reason again to meet with Cleopatra, for he needed funds to aid his campaign in a war against Parthia. She agreed to help, in exchange for thr return of Egypt's eastern empire. They again became lovers and Cleopatra gave birth to another son, Ptolomy Philadelphos. 

After his defeat, Marc rejected his wife's pleas to return to her, instead returning to Egypt and Cleopatra. He gifted her with a glorious ring, of the richest of golds, inset with a black stone. 

He publicly declared Caesarion as Caesar's son and rightful heir, disregarding his adopted son, Octavian. 

In Rome, Octavian was furious, declaring that Marc Antony was entirely under Cleopatra's control and would abandon Rome and make a new capital in Egypt. At Octavian's urging, the Roman Senate stripped Marc Antony of all his titles, and Octavian declared war on Cleopatra. 

31BC

“The battle is not going well,” admitted a weary Marc Antony. “I implore you to leave for Egypt.”

“I won't leave you, my love,” soothed Cleopatra, reclining on their large bed, completely nude. 

“You must. I need to know you are safe. I must do this myself,” argued Marc. 

“We will see how things are in the morning,” suggested Cleopatra. “Tonight is for us.” She reached for him and they loved fiercely throughout the night. 

Marc was correct. It was a costly defeat for their combined armies, with some of their own ships abandoning them. Cleopatra set sail for Egypt, and Marc made plans to follow her once the battle was over. 

However, he returned to the battlefield where he was falsely informed that Cleopatra had died before reaching Egypt. When he heard the news he became despondent and committted suicide by falling on his sword. Not long after, news came that the rumours of Cleopatra's death was false, but it was too late. 

Back in Egypt, Cleopatra waited for news of her love. When word came, she made sure that Marc Antony was buried in the grandest manner possible, as befitting his Roman status, no matter that he had been denounced. 

Only her closest handmaiden saw her weep over his coffin. “My love, my love,” she wept. She had always known she was stronger than him, but she missed him so. 

She then secluded herself for a period of mourning. Secretly she made plans with her trusted handmaidens. She had a final meeting with the victorious Octavian then closed herself in her chamber with two of her handmaidens. 

They dressed her in her finest robes; she wore her best wig and had her face painted. Her handmaidens helped her lay on the very bed she had shared with her love, then placed the crook and flail across her chest. 

As she waited, Cleopatra thought of Marc Antony. The Egyptians fully believed in life after death, and she knew she would see him again. She ensured she was wearing his ring on her finger; a symbol of their love. 

“I am coming, my love. Wait for me,” she whispered. 

Her handmaiden approached, carrying a basket. Bowing, she took the lid off and retreated away from the bed. 

Cleopatra waited. 

The snake slid out of its confinement. It slid over her legs and up her abdomen. Cleopatra felt no fear, she had always had a healthy respect for snakes. Such useful creatures, keeping the palace free from unwelcome vermin. 

The snake moved upwards, across her chest. It's tongue flicked out, seeking sustenance. Then, without warning, it struck her fatally, twice, before slithering off the bed. 

Cleopatra had arched against the bite, but now she lay, waiting as the asp's poison invaded her system. Death was close. 

She heard her two handmaidens cry out, for they too had been bitten, as the asp slithered along the floor looking for food. 

And Death came and took three lives. 

/*/*/*/*

Zeus watched on as a new lifeline was linked to the old one. “How long?” he asked. Seeing his children reborn, live and die again was hard, and he would have to do it again and again. 

“A long time, my king,” said Clotho sadly. 

“Over a thousand years,” said Lachesis, gloomily. 

“A thousand!” roared Zeus. Down below on Earth, mortals feared a sudden storm, for Zeus' roar sounded like thunder. 

“They have just fought wars, their souls need rest,” soothed Atropos. “In every life they will learn something that will aid them in their final journey. In their next life they will be lauded for their talents, looked up to, revered even.”

Zeus was mollified slightly. “Good, it's what my children deserve. Do it,” he ordered. 

He watched on as Clotho entwined one golden thread to another. Then the spinning wheel began moving, turning, round and round...


	4. Ro and Ric

Approx 1000

“Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.” 

She did as he asked. “ How long?” 

“Not long. Here, I'm taking your hand. Do you trust me?” he asked, as he pulled her forward. 

She smiled. “ Ric, of course I do. Now may I open my eyes?”

“Just a little bit further. Okay, open your eyes,” he said. 

Rowena opened her eyes. “ Oh...my,” she gasped, taking in her new surroundings. “ Where are we?” 

Godric grinned triumphantly. “ Still in the castle. This is something I've been working on. Wait...look!” 

To Rowena's surprise, the room changed to a school room, just like one of the many rooms already in the school. “ So the room can change to whatever you need it to be,” she realised. 

Godric nodded; pleased. “I call it the Changeable Room, what do you think?” 

Rowena grimaced. “Let me think about it for a bit,” she said, patting his arm. 

Godric pulled her to him. “ Well, you are the clever one,” he said. 

“Says the wizard who created this room,” she taunted softly, pulling his head to her so she could kiss him. 

The room changed again, and Rowena's stomach rumbled. “ What? I missed lunch,” she said at his knowing look, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the table that suddenly appeared, laden with delicious food and wine. 

They ate and drank, discussing the goings on at the school they had co-founded; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They both knew they were avoiding the main topic they needed to discuss. 

The food disappeared when they had finished. “ Bless Helga for bringing the house elves to Hogwarts, they are brilliant cooks,” sighed Godric, sated and full. 

Rowena slapped him lightly. “ You know that's not why she brought them here. They needed a sanctuary, somewhere they could be safe from being mistreated. Hopefully our students will grow to be sympathetic and helpful to those weaker than them,” she said. 

“I just wish Salazar felt the same way about the students,” complained Godric, for the umpteenth time. “Pureblood, halfblood, Muggle-born, what does it matter?” 

“ You and Sal have had this argument ever since we discussed opening the school, and every year since,” reasoned Rowena. 

“ I know, and now he's gone. I can't believe he just left like that,” sighed Godric. 

Rowena lay and pulled him down with her, so his head was resting on her breast. She ran her fingers through his red hair, hoping to soothe his furrowed brow and make the shadows in his green eyes go away. 

“We'll still make this the best wizarding school in the world, even without him,” she said gently. 

“I guess,” muttered Godric. “ Do you really think he created a Chamber of Secrets and left a monster in the castle?” 

“I hope not, but we know what Sal is like. By the way, I think Helga suspects something is going on with us,” confided Rowena. 

“What? But we've been so careful,” cried Godric, sitting up. 

“Does it matter if she knows? She's my best friend, our best friend. I'm sure she'll be happy for us,” reasoned Rowena. 

“I just don't want any more upheaval, not so soon after Salazar left. Please Ro, just a bit longer,” implored Godric, kissing her pale throat and neck. Her skin was a direct contrast for her jet black hair 

The room changed again, to a luxurious boudoir. “ Well, Mr Gryffindor, it seems you're ready for bed,” she grinned huskily. 

“ I believe you're right, Ms Ravenclaw. Care to tuck me in?” he teased. He stood and held out his hand to her and she took it. 

Their lovemaking reached new heights that night, and they made the most of the new room that night, and many nights later. Their hunger and their love for each grew.

Six weeks after their first night in the newly named Room of Requirement, Helga Hufflepuff pounced on them as they were leaving. 

“Aha, I knew it. You're lovers, aren't you?” cried the head of Hufflepuff house.   
A short, rotund woman, she was somewhat jealous of Rowena's beauty and wit, despite being her best friend. 

“Helga, please, keep quiet,” hushed Rowena, lest any students overhear. 

“ You're keeping secrets behind my back. You asked me for help to confront Salazar, and he left. Do you want me to leave too? Are the two of you planning to take over the whole school?” she cried. “ Will you marry, have children?” Any children from the two of them would be strong, magically.

“ What!” gasped Rowena. 

“ Honestly, Helga,” smiled Godric, trying to appease their friend, “I have no plans for children, the students are enough for me.” 

“The four of us were united, made all plans for the school together,” said Helga, obviously distressed. “With Salazar gone, and the two of you together, what am I to think?” she asked, rhetorically. 

“Nothing has changed as far as the school goes, Helga,” soothed Rowena, her mind still in a whirl regarding the matter of marriage and children with Godric. 

“But if we are in disagreement over a matter, and we take a vote, it will always be the two of you against me,” she complained. 

“Not necessarily,” said Godric. 

Helga scoffed. “ Please. I may not have a diadem or be noted for my wit or beauty, but I'm not stupid,” she said, hurt. She turned to go, ignoring their calls for her to return to discuss the matter further. 

“ What shall we do?” asked Rowena. 

“ Perhaps we should slow things down, take a break,” suggested Godric. 

“A break? You want us to take a break?” clarified Rowena, shocked. “We should be more united now than ever.”

“Let's just focus on the school for now. With Salazar gone, we need to ensure the students, particularly those from Slytherin house, know that we have their best interests at heart. I'm only trying to protect you and your reputation from gossip and innuendo,” he said. 

She sighed and kissed him quickly. “So noble. Too noble at times. Very well. The timing is good, anyway.” She looked down at her lower body. 

Godric flushed and looked away, not wanting to get into a discussion on a woman's monthly cycle. There were some things a man didn't need to know.   
“Fine. Tonight I shall go to Hogsmeade, go to the local tavern to see if there is any news of Salazar's whereabouts,” he told her. 

“ You really miss him, don't you?” she asked. 

He nodded. “He's my best friend, even when we argue.” 

The next couple of weeks were awkward. Helga didn't wish to talk about anything but school matters. Godric became obsessed with finding Salazar and Rowena became worried when her monthly visitor didn't arrive when expected. 

Missing dinner one night, she brewed a potion. Plucking a hair from her head, she dropped it into the potion. It bubbled and turned pink. 

“A girl. Oh, I hope she has her father's beautiful eyes,” she whispered, her hands on her stomach. 

A gasp from behind made her spin around. Helga had knocked and entered; she stared at the potion. “You are going to have a baby?” 

Rowena nodded. “ Yes,” she whispered happily. She couldn't wait to tell Godric, momentarily forgetting his stance on the matter. “ Do you know where Ric is?” 

Helga nodded. “He has left the castle.” 

Rowena sighed. Godric was still searching for his friend. “ Any idea where?” she asked. 

Helga's jealousy overruled her common sense and friendship. “ There is a new establishment in Hogsmeade. Godric has been seen coming out of there,” she said. 

“ Well, where is it, what is it?” glared Rowena. 

“ It is a house of ill repute; a brothel. I'm sorry, Rowena,” blushed Helga. 

Rowena was in shock. “ No, he wouldn't. I don't believe it.” She almost fell onto the chair, feeling faint. 

“ Shall I summon the nurse, Ro?” asked Helga in concern, feeling guilty. She had no way of knowing Godric was simply looking for his friend. Inn keepers and brothels were usually a font of knowledge on missing persons, but she had heard the gossip and ran with it. 

“ No...no, thank you. I just want to be alone,” she said softly. 

Rowena Ravenclaw left the castle that night, leavng behind no note or explanation. She went into hiding, covering her tracks well with her magic. Months later, she delivered a healthy baby girl she named Helena. As she had wished, her daughter had her father's green eyes. 

Godric now had two people to search for, Salazar and Rowena; his best friend and his lover. He became angry at what he deemed their betrayal for leaving him, so he turned his attention to increasing his magical abilities. 

Her daughter attended Hogwarts where she was, of course, sorted into Ravenclaw. Godric Gryffindor was rarely in the castle these days, so never saw his own daughter. He buried himself in tomes and scrolls. He would have known her parentage if he saw her, for she was a true combination of her parents. However Helena tired of the many comparisons and grew jealous of her mother. In a rage, she stole her mother's precious diadem and fled to Albania. 

Rowena, distraught at her daughter's betrayal, sent the Bloody Baron to retrieve her. He had been in unrequited love with Helena for a long time. When she refused to return, and taunted him, the Bloody Baron got in a rage and killed her. Aghast at what he had done, he commited suicide, his body falling atop hers. 

Rowena became distraught over her daughter's death. She sent for Godric, who had come to tell her the two had found a home at Hogwarts, as ghosts. Rowena confessed Helena was his daughter. She hoped they could be reunited in grief, but he was angry that he had been denied knowing his daughter, and stormed off. 

Rowena became fatally ill, having lost the will to live. She died soon after. Hearing the news of his lover's death, and not being able to reconcile with her, Godric Gryffindor left Hogwarts forever. He found a home in a small West Country village.

His fame as a founder of the school drew other magical people to the village and, in his honour, they named it Godric's Hollow. It would become one of the most magical places in modern England. But it all meant nothing to Godric. He had lost his love, his daughter and his best friend. What good was all the magic in the world, without a loved one to share it?

He never loved another, but spent his days researching, studying and writing, for the generations still to come. And on his death bed, he vowed that his love for Rowena had never faltered, and their combined magical strength was such that their love would survive even death.

He had no idea how right he was.


	5. Romeo and Juliet

Approx 1595

Ignoring the shouts from outside, which were a common occurrence these days, Romeo Montague lay on his bed, pining because the lovely Celine Delacour had rejected him. 

His friend, Nicholas Longbottom, walked into his room. “I see your dad and Lucius Capulet are at it again.”

Romeo shrugged. Nicholas sighed. “ You're not still pining over that Celine, are you? She's a snob, Romeo. Forget about her.”

“ If she would just give me a chance to show her how good we could be together,” complained Romeo. “ I know she's older than me at sixteen, but it's just a couple of years. She called me a little boy. I'm fourteen, nearly fifteen,” he cried in outrage.

Nicholas nodded. “She needs to be married soon, or there will be talk. Say did you hear that the Capulets are trying to arrange a marriage between their son, David and the Weasley daughter, Juliet?” 

Romeo sighed. “ Who cares? I need to see Celine.” 

“ Well, the Capulets are throwing a party tonight. Celine is sure to be there, as well as lots of other pretty girls,” said Nicholas, hopefully. He didn't think much of Celine, and hoped another girl would catch his friend's eye. 

“ Fine, we'll go. This will be my last chance to talk to Celine,” decided Romeo. 

They dressed in their best, and headed out to the Capulet's grand property. The Capulets and Montagues were the wealthiest families in town, but lived very different lives. The two heads of house often argued, much to the distress of Prince Snape, who needed both men's support. 

“What are you doing here?” sneered David Capulet, his best friend Bernard with him. Upon his parent's death, Lucius Capulet had been granted a guadianship over Bernard. 

“We came for the party,” retorted Nicholas. “ My gran received an invitation for our family.” 

Draco stopped sneering, for he feared a tongue lashing from Agnes Longbottom. Once had been enough. 

“ Just don't cause any trouble,” warned Bernard. 

“Or my father will hear about it,” added David. 

Romeo had barely heard the exchange, as he was too busy looking for Celine. “Come on,” he urged to Nicholas, and they hurried inside. 

He was looking this way and that. Nicholas had taken a look at a group of girls and said, “See ya, Romeo.” 

Romeo saw Celine in the corner and determinedly set out for her. But as he took one step forward, a vision in blue caught his eye. He turned to look. 

Her crimson/golden hair caught his eye first. It was as though her whole head was shimmering. It trailed down her back and over her shoulder. Her blue dress showed her creamy skin and the curves of her slim body. 

All thoughts of Celine immediately went out of his head the moment their eyes met. He felt a connection like never before. Her brown eyes widened as she too realised something was happening. 

“Hello,” she said, as he approached her. 

He took her offered hand and kissed the back of it. Her flowery fragrance enveloped his senses. “ My lady, I am Romeo, of house Montague.” 

Her skin sizzled where he touched his lips to it. “ And I am Juliet, of house Weasley. It is very nice to meet you, Romeo.” 

He quivered at the way she said his name. “ May I escort you around?” he asked, offering her his arm. 

She accepted, feeling completely comfortable with this stranger named Romeo. They spent the rest of the night together, talking and learning more about each other, liking each other more and more. By the end of the night they knew they had fallen in love. All too soon they realised the party was ending. 

“ I don't want to go,” confessed Juliet, seeing her brother, Roland, looking for her. 

“Then don't,” cried Romeo, passionately. “ Stay with me, marry me.” 

“ Oh, yes,” cried Juliet, “ I have no wish to marry David Capulet, despite what our father's have arranged. But we must marry soon.” 

“Tomorrow,” declared Romeo. “ We shall marry tomorrow.” 

She nodded. “ I shall go home tonight, but send a note with my nurse for you tomorrow at nine.” 

“I shall make arrangements in our family church,” he said. They kissed passionately and reluctantly parted ways. 

Next morning, Romeo went to St Jerome's church to speak with Friar Hagrid about the secret wedding. He waited anxiously but sure enough, Nurse Pomfrey arrived with a message from Juliet. After assuring the nurse that he truly loved Juliet, she left to return to Juliet and help her prepare for the wedding. 

Nicholas arrived, warning Romeo that David had somehow found out and was preparing to challenge Romeo to a duel. Romeo was unconcerned and told Nicholas that he and Juliet would be married soon enough. 

Juliet arrived within the hour and Nicholas stood as a witness as the two were married. Their innocence and love shone through as they made their vows, and even Friar Hagrid sobbed into his handkerchief after the brief ceremony. 

The two spent a passionate night together. Both shy to start, they quickly overcame their inhibitions as they delighted in the pleasures of the flesh. 

Next morning, Juliet had to return home to retrieve her bag. Romeo was waiting for her at the church with Nicholas, when they encountered Bernard, who challenged Romeo on behalf of David for they had heard a rumour about him and Juliet. Romeo refused, so Nicholas fought him. In a tight fought duel, Nicholas was killed by Bernard. Enraged by the loss of his best friend, Romeo killed Bernard. 

David arrived with his father and the Prince, just as Romeo had killed Bernard. Lord Capulet demanded that Romeo be banished for killing his ward. The Prince has no choice but to agree. 

Romeo fled and sought sanctuary with Friar Hagrid, who sent him to a cottage he owned, telling him to lay low. 

An anxious Juliet was waiting for Romeo to come for her, when her nurse told her of Romeo's murder of Bernard and his subsequent banishment. The nurse offered to take her to Romeo, but just then her father came to her bedroom door. 

“Daughter, I have wonderful news. I have just heard from Lord Capulet. Your marriage to his son, David, will be performed on Thursday, two days from now,” beamed Albert, completely oblivious to his daughter's association with Romeo Montague.

“But father, I cannot. I love another,” cried Juliet. 

Arthur frowned. “ You will marry David Capulet, daughter, you must. I have given my word. To refuse would look bad for house Weasley. I do a lot of work with Lord Capulet and your refusal would jeopardise all that,” he said sternly, and left. 

Juliet wept and begged her nurse to take her to Friar Hagrid for help. While they discussed many options, the friar had a last suggestion. 

“ Well now, there is the Draught of Living Death,” suggested the Friar. “ It's a poweful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a death-like slumber.” 

Juliet thought it sounded perfect. She begged Friar Hagrid to send a note to Romeo, telling him of her plan. She returned home, with Friar Hagrid telling her he would procure the potion and give the draught to her nurse. 

Friar Hagrid sent a note to Romeo with his old owl, Errol. Then he went to an old friend who made potions, Heathcliffe Slughorn. He procured the draught, paying extra to confirm Slughorn's silence, and went on his way. 

Meanwhile, Lord Capulet and his wife Margery, were planning a huge pre-wedding celebration. To Albert's relief, Juliet co-operated with the planning, but said she needed some time to dress appropriately for the big occasion. The nurse offered to help her and, behind closed doors, the nurse gave her the draught she had received from the friar. 

After returning from the party, Juliet drank the potion from a gold cup embedded with a badger, an early wedding present from Lord Capulet. There was no hesitation, for this is what she must do so she could be with Romeo. She then lay down and waited. 

Next morning, the nurse entered Juliet's room and cried out when she discovered Juliet's body. Her cries brought her brothers to her room, and word soon spread amongst the family servants and out to the neighbours. Her body was transported to the family crypt, where her mother lay. 

Romeo heard the news from a passing traveller. Heartbroken, for he never received the owl from Friar Hagrid, he bought poison from a nearby Apothecary. 

Friar Hagrid was horrified when he found his old owl Errol, dead, with the letter to Romeo still clutched in its talons. He sent another message, using a friend's owl, Hedwig. Then the friar went to the Weasley family crypt to wait for Juliet to wake up. 

Before the friar arrived at the crypt, Romeo arrived, as did Juliet's brother, Roland. They grieved together, then Romeo gave Roland a note and sent him away. David arrived, prepared to play the grieving fiancé. He became furious when he discovered Romeo there and confronted him with the gossip that Romeo and Juliet had married. 

Angry and distraught, Romeo taunted David, confirming the gossip was true, and that the marriage had been consummated. The two men fought and Romeo killed David. Upon entering her tomb, and seeing her lying there so still, Romeo took the fast acting poison and fell down dead. 

Friar Hagrid arrived, dismayed to find David Capulet's body. Upon entering the tomb, he was horrified to find Romeo's dead body at the base of Juliet's coffin. 

Just then, Juliet woke up. Disorientated, she took a minute to realise where she was. Smiling at Hagrid, she sat up, but became distraught when she sees Romeo's body. Friar Hagrid's tears confirm he is dead. 

Juliet slips easily off her coffin, running to Romeo's body. She throws her body over his; it is still warm. “ My love,” she whispers; heartbroken. “We will be together, forever.”

She saw the bottle of posion still clutched in his hand. Before Friar Hagrid could stop her, Juliet ripped the bottle from his dead hand, and drank the rest of it down.

She curled her body to his, and waited for death. Within a minute she too, was gone. 

Albert Weasley and his family arrived moments later to pay their respects to their daughter. Lord Capulet has come with him, in a show of solidarity for the now cancelled wedding, and because he had heard news that David was already there. 

Enraged when he saw his dead son, he called for the watchman. Upon entering his daughter's tomb, Albert found Romeo and Juliet lying together in death, with Friar Hagrid sobbing in grief. 

The watchman arrived and arrested Friar Hagrid. Lord Montague arrived too, dismayed to hear of his son's death, for his wife, Laura had died earlier that day from grief over Romeo's banishment. 

Friar Hagrid explained what had happened. He was sentenced to thirty days in the local prison and thirty pieces of silver. 

In their mutual grief, Lord Capulet and Lord Montague ended their feud. 

The teen lovers, husband and wife for one day only, were buried together.


	6. Ford and Jenny

Approx 1692

Usually the town of Salem, Massachusetts, would be buzzing at this time of morning. The men would be working in the town centre, while the women were home, tending house and looking after the children. Only this day, the town was poured into the courtroom. It was packed to the rafters. 

The judge sat at the high desk, looking out over his people. A door opened off the side, and the accused was led in, in chains. He was led to the stand, dressed in the clothes he had been wearing when he'd been dragged from his place of business the day before. Some people booed and hissed at him, these same people that were his neighbours and once called him friend and neighbour. 

His guard nodded to the judge once Ford was securely on the stand. “Just had this silly stick on him, Judge,” he said, and placed it on the bench in front of Ford. 

The judge banged his gavel, calling for silence. When his request was met, he turned to face the accused. “Rutherford Linfred Potter, you face the serious charge of practicing witchcraft, a charge that carries with it the verdict of death. How do you plead?” 

“ Not guilty. Where's my wife, what have you done with her?” demanded the accused man. 

“ Quiet!” demanded the judge. 

“ Please, she is with child. Please, let me see her,” beseeched Rutherford, known as Ford. 

“ Mr Potter, you are facing serious charges here. You are well known in our town, for running the apothecary. We have claimed all your potions and ointments for testing,” said the judge. 

“ I have done nothing wrong. I came here with my wife from England, excited to start a new life. I know each and every one of you in this town,” he declared, making eye contact with those watching on. “ I have treated most of you, even you, Judge. Who gave you the ointment for the carbuncles on your buttocks? Me,” he said proudly. “ Cleared them right up.”

The onlookers laughed, but the judge was not amused. “ Enough. This is not going to become a circus.” 

“My apologies, Judge,” bowed Ford. “ I trained as a herbologist and potioneer at school in England, continuing the practice of my ancestors, so my methods are different than what you are used to here. Please, I implore you to let me go. My wife is close to her time, this will be most distressing for her.” 

“ Your work at the apothecary is not the only reason for the charge. There is another charge. A most curious charge indeed,” said the judge. He leaned forward expectantly. “ You are charged with talking to snakes.” 

“ I beg your pardon,” said Ford, taken aback. 

“ You were seen...by a prominent member of our society...to be talking, hissing actually...to a snake,” enunciated the judge clearly. 

“ Talking to snakes, really? I may have been milking a snake for his venom. I am working on an anti-venom, to treat snake bites. It's most exciting,” said Ford. 

“ You do not fear snakes? You were seen with it, draped around your neck. You were seen letting the snake go free, hissing at it,” accused the judge. 

Ford shrugged. “ During my training I had to work with snakes, rats, all sorts of creatures. Snakes are more afraid of us and only attack to protect themselves,” he informed them all. 

“Did the snakes tell you that,” someone called out, making the audience laugh.   
Even Ford smothered a smile. 

The judge banged his gavel. “ Order, order.” 

The crowd quietened down. “ Bring in the accused's wife,” ordered the judge. 

A door opened, the same one that Ford had come through. He turned to see his pregnant wife being brought in, also in chains. 

“Set her free, she has done nothing wrong,” he yelled. “Jenny!” 

Jenny Potter looked at her husband. “ Ford,” she cried, reaching out for him. 

“Jennifer Rosalind Potter, you are accused of practicing witchcraft. Of aiding your husband in making his suspect potions and lotions. How do you plead?” 

“Not guilty,” she declared fiercely. “ And neither is my husband.” 

“You have socialised with the woman named Bridget Bishop, a woman who was found guilty of witchcraft and hanged less than a month ago,” accused the judge. 

“ Like most of the citizens of this town, Ms Bishop came to my husband's apothecary, seeking treatment. I merely conversed with her while my husband prepared her a potion for her ailment,” stated Jenny. 

“ And what ailment may that be?” asked the judge, looking at Ford. 

“Herpes,” said Ford, easily. 

Some men in the audience suddenly seemed worried, their hands dropping to their laps to rub their groins. Bridget Bishop was not only known for being accused of witchcraft, she was well known for gossiping and her promiscuity. 

The women in the crowd tittered or gasped in horror. Most shot side-long glances at their husbands, worried. 

“Mrs Potter, you have been seen gathering a large amount of twigs. What do you have to say about that?”asked the judge. 

“I make broomsticks, a common household item,” said Jenny. 

“And what would you say if I told you that you have been seen flying those broomsticks late at night,” accused the judge. 

“Flying broomsticks? Are you daft?” scoffed Jenny. 

“Order, order,” cried the judge, as people began to talk loudly about the charges. 

“And what of the herbs you dispense to the good ladies of our town. My wife brought home a posey of lavender. Are you encouraging them to practice witchcraft too, are you seducing them to the dark magic?” asked the judge angrily. “Did you bring dark magic into my home?”

“No, lavender is a refreshing herb to hang in the home,” cried Ginny. “Your good wife was the one who told me it was considered good luck to hang a bunch of lavender over the hearth of the home.”

“Wife, is this true?” demanded the judge.

All eyes turned to the judge's wife. Under his harsh gaze, she cowered, and with an almost apologetic look at Ginny, she slowly shook her head. 

In that moment, Ford knew he and his family were doomed. 

“What proof do you have?” cried Ford. “All I have heard is accusations. What happened to innocent till proven guilty?”

“Quiet! Our town will weed out witches and warlocks, one way or another,” roared the judge. 

“What does that mean?” asked Ford, looking worriedly at Jenny. 

“Bring them outside,” ordered the judge. 

“Be gentle with my wife,” pleaded Ford. 

The guards simply laughed and dragged her chains harder. Jenny cried out as she stumbled and nearly fell. 

“Damn you,” cried Ford, and he was struck with a club across his back. 

They walked outside, the crowd following them. The sun shone down as they gatherered near the cliff.

“Unchain them,” ordered the judge. 

The guard did so, and Jenny tried to rush to Ford, but she was grabbed by her arms. The judge nodded to the guards and they dragged her close to the edge. 

“Jenny! No, you bastards,” cried Ford. 

“If you are a witch, a magical being, you will find a way to survive the fall,” said the judge, and with a quick nod, the guard pushed her over the edge. 

“JENNY!” cried Ford, rushing as close to the edge as he could get. 

“Save her, wizard. Save her with your magic,” sneered a guard. 

Ford grabbed his wand and pointed it at the cliff. “Accio Jenny,” he cried, then spun around. “Stupefy!”

The guards flew into the air and crumpled onto the ground, where they lay, stunned. The crowd was stunned. 

“Son on the devil! Satan's spawn!” cried the judge, pointing to them both. 

“Ford!”

Ford spun around to see Jenny at the edge of the cliff. Her freckles stood out against her stark pale skin. He ran to her, helping her up and drawing her away from the edge. 

Unfortunately, in his concern for Jenny, the townspeople and guards had surrounded them. “They do the devil's work,” cried one. 

“Hang them, hang them.” The chant soon was caught up by the whole town.

The judge quickly spoke up loudly. “Rutherford Linfred Potter. Jennifer Rosalind Potter. You have been witnessed practicing witchcraft. I sentence you both to death by hanging. Is there anyone here who disagrees with this decision?” asked the judge. 

The silence was deafening. 

“Jenny! My love. No matter what, our love will never die,” cried Ford, his face full of anguish, his eyes conveying his love and concern for her. “Trust me?”

“Kill the witch. Kill them all,” cried the crowd. 

Jenny eyes were only on her husband. She nodded, her eyes blazing. “Always.”

The crowd cheered as the guards moved closer, then gasped as Ford took Jenny's hand and together, they leapt off the cliff. 

No-one saw Ford cast a cushioning charm. No bodies were ever found. Rumours swirled that the Potters had survived due to dark magic, and had simply moved to a different town, a different state, where they continued their sorcery. 

And when their crops failed to survive the following spring, rumour spread that the Potters had survived and cast a curse on their crops. Or was it coincidence that their most vocal haters were the first to die. The judge and his wife were the first, of a snakebite. 

The Salem witch trials are infamous for many stories of good people mistakenly outed as magical, Ford and Jenny Potter among them. And to this day, the locals would say, on a quiet night, near the cliff's edge, you could hear the cries of a newborn baby. They swore it was the ghost of the unborn Potter baby, crying for his parents. 

Ford and Jenny Potter. 

A/N According to Pottermore, around this time, a Ralston Potter sat on the Wizenmagot from 1612-1652 and was a great supporter of the Statute of Secrecy. I gave him a fictional grandson, Rutherford and gave him his ancestor's middle name, Linfred. Information from the Salem witch trials came from Wikapaedia


	7. Ariel and Erik

Approx 1840

Once upon a time, there was a mermaid named Ariel. Her father was King Triton, the ruler of Atlantica and the son of Poseiden. Ariel was the youngest and prettiest of seven sisters, but unlike her sisters, Ariel longed to know more about the human world, having seen the boats and fishermen often. However, her father forbade her to go anywhere near the humans. Depsite this, she and her best fish friend, Flounder, often went to the surface of the sea to visit their seagull friend, Scuttle. He told them of a grand ship that was hosting a party of the prince, Erik. 

Ariel and Flounder swam as close to the ship as they dared, listening to the music and merriment. The men on board proposed numerous toasts to their honoured guest, Prince Erik. Ariel saw a handsome man, with his jet black hair and piercing green eyes, and became quite enamoured of him. She had no idea he was the prince. 

The man himself was enjoying this celebration, mostly because he knew the next big celebration would be his wedding. His parents, the king and queen, had told him he must marry and provide an heir. Prince Erik had been raised to do his duty but had always hoped to marry for love as well as duty. 

Suddenly, a violent storm came out of nowhere. Ariel knew her father must have discovered her absence. A bolt of lightening struck the boat, and to Ariel's distress, the ship caught on fire. At first the men tried to fight the fire, but it was too strong. When a mast cracked and split in half, destroying the ship, Erik was tossed overboard. 

Ariel swam as fast as she could to rescue him. She dragged him to the shore and stayed with him till he began to regain consciousness. Then she daringly kissed him softly before swimming back out to sea. 

When Erik awoke, he had a memory of being rescued by a beautiful mermaid, and of a sweet tender kiss unlike any he had ever experienced before. But mermaids were just a myth, he was told, said to lure sailors to the deep dark depths of the ocean. 

Erik vowed to himself that he would find his mermaid, and see if his memory of the kiss was as good as he remembered. 

When King Triton heard what she had done, he became angry, reminding Ariel that contact between merpeople and humans was forbidden. Ariel told her father that she has fallen in love with Erik and wanted to experience his world, even for just a short period of time. Because Ariel was his favourite daughter, (she reminded him of his late wife) he granted her the right to spend twelve hours on land. But if she was even a second late, she would have to give up her mermaid life and live the rest of her days as a mortal. Without giving any thoughts to the consequences, Ariel excitedly agreed. 

Next morning, she drank a potion that her father had procured from his father, the great Poseiden. Ariel was a great favourite of his too, for he recognised her as one of the twins whose death he had inadventently been involved with many lifetimes ago. 

Ariel swam to the cove and, with trepadition, she began to slowly walk out. She stared in delight at her new legs and once she was on land, simply sat running her hands over them, completely ignoring the fact that she was naked. 

“Er, hello? Are you all right?” A man's voice startled her. 

Ariel stumbled to stand, still getting used to her new legs. To her surprise, the very man she was looking for stood there. He averted his eyes at her nudity, hurriedly removing his shirt. He had dressed down for his trek to the sea and his clothing was not his usual royal robes. “Here,” he said. She took it and looked at it, unsure what she was supposed to do with it.

“Can you talk, are you injured?” he asked her in concern. She shook her head in the negative, before remembering his first question, then she nodded. 

He laughed. “So you understand what I'm saying, then. Here, if I may?” he asked, asking for his garment back. When she handed it back to him, he placed it over her, trying not to look at interesting parts of her that were quite different to his. 

“Well, perhaps we'll see if we can get you something to wear in the market-place,” he told her, seeing his shirt sliding off her slender shoulder. “You're lucky, it's market day today. Come,” he offered, and she took his hand. “My name is Erik.”

She jerked her head from side to side as they walked to town. “I'm Ariel. What's that? What's over there? What's he doing?” she asked him, one after the other. He never even had a chance to respond before she fired off another question. “What's over there?”

Erik chuckled, enamoured of her interest. “That is a cart full of produce; the man is a farmer on his way to the marketplace to sell his goods. That's where we are headed. And over there...that is the palace. The king and queen live there,” he told her, omitting the fact that they were his parents. 

“A castle? I should like to see the castle...and the marketplace...and the man selling produce,” she said excitedly. 

Erik laughed again. “First we need to find you something better to wear.”

Ariel shrugged and again became excited as they joined the throng of people heading to the markets. “Hello, we're going to market-place,” she told them happily. 

They eagerly told her which carts sold the best and cheapest produce, and which vendors may rip her off. Erik enjoyed the anonymity of being out amongst his townspeople and hearing their thoughts. 

He took her to a dress stall, asking the lady there to dress her in a proper way for a lady, passing her several coins for her trouble. He then wandered while she changed, admiring the blacksmith's art of sword making and the goldsmith making pretty jewellery. But it was the produce and fishmongers making the most coin that day. 

“Erik?”

He turned and drew in a breath. The pale pink dress should have clashed terribly with her red hair but instead it only enhanced the golds and crimsons. Her natural beauty drew him in. He followed her eyes down to her sandals. She could not take her eyes off them. 

“Is there something wrong with your shoes?” he asked. 

“Shoes?” asked Ariel, testing the new word on her tongue. “Shoes. I have shoes.” She went to a group of ladies nearby, lifting the edge of her dress. “I have shoes,” she told them proudly, still unused to walking in them. 

“Very nice,” they agreed, and they showed her theirs. Delighted she listened to their talk of fashion, until she became fascinated with one lady who had a baby in her arms. 

“Come, Ariel, there is much to show you,” said Erik, leading her away. 

She delighted in talking to as many people as she could. She asked them about their homes, their families and their lives. Erik was happy to hear how the townspeople were, for the most part, happy with their lives, and how they revered their royal family. 

“We can't wait for the royal wedding,” one said. 

“Wed-ding?” frowned Ariel, again, a new word. Erik ushered her away to a food stall, where he brought lunch. While he waited for some lamb to grill he looked around to see Ariel gnawing on some fish she had taken. He was sure he was mistaken, but it looked like it was raw. He hurried over to pay the fishmonger and lead her away. 

They roamed the pretty town. Ariel was quite taken with the flowers and gardens she saw, stopping often to exclaim over every little thing. It made Erik appreciate his town even more. To Ariel, everything was so green and lush, compared to the blue of the ocean. 

Eventually they came to the castle. With pride, Erik led her inside and showed her around. As this was the first 'home' she'd seen, she assumed this was how everyone lived. The grandeur of the palace was lost on her, instead she admired the view of the whole town and harbour from the throne room window. 

Erik's parents weren't at the palace; they were visiting a nearby town. Erik invited Ariel to stay for dinner. 

The palace cooks prepared all Erik's favourites and waited anxiously to see how the prince's guest enjoyed the food. 

Ariel enjoyed it very much, however, she had never had to use utensils before, so Erik was astounded when she simply picked up her meat and vegetables by hand. He showed her how to use the proper utensils, but she still struggled. 

He smiled at her naivety and her interest in everything and everybody. She insisted on going to the kitchen and thanking the servants who had prepared and served her food. There was no snobbery, no looking down at the lower class. 

He was falling in love with her more and more as the day went on. 

Ariel was loving everything she saw, but most of all the handsome, caring man in front of her. He was patient and kind and so very knowledgable. By now she knew he was the Prince Erik, the next king. 

As the town began to light up, Ariel realised her time was running out. She told |Erik she needed to return to the cove where they had met. Along the way he told her about the king and queen and the hopes they had for their town and its future. 

Ariel knew her time with Erik was drawing to a close, and for the briefest moment, she considered doing the unthinkable, and staying on land. She simply did not want this time with Erik to end. 

They reached the cove just before the town clock rang the first of nine tones. 

“But...but where's your boat?” asked Erik, looking around. 

“I have to swim out to it,” she explained. She kicked off her shoes and began to undress. “I have to go.”

“Please, stop, you may keep the dress and sandals,” he told her hurriedly. 

Ariel longed to keep them, even as a reminder of the most magical day she had ever had. “Thank you. Goodbye,” she said, and turned to walk into the water. 

“Wait! Ariel, wait,” called Erik, hurrying after her. She stopped and waited as he came to her. 

“Will I see you again?” he asked her softly. The clock rang its fourth tone.

“I hope so...but if we never see each other again, I will never forget today, Erik,” she said. 

He stepped forward and caressed her cheek. “Me neither, Ariel.” He lowered his head and softly kissed her. 

He pulled apart, staring at her as if in a daze. “It's you,” he realised. “You were my mermaid.”

At the sound of the seventh tone, Ariel had no choice but to run to the water. She swam away a bit, then turned to see Erik still watching her. She raised her hand to wave farewell. He responded sadly. 

Ariel returned to find her father waiting for her anxiously. She had shucked off her dress and shoes just before her tail had returned. Once she had assured her father she had seen all she had wanted to, she swam to her grotto, where she carefully stashed her dress and shoes as a keepsake. 

Unbeknownst to Ariel, her father's sister, Ursula, once known as they beauty of the sea, had suddenly taken an interest in Ariel's visit to the mainland. She too, had once become enamoured with a mortal and, like Ariel, she had been granted permission to go on land and spend time with him. 

However, Ursula was a narcissistic, mean spirited mermaid, and when she met her mortal, ironically, Erik's father, he was appalled by her manner and couldn't get away from her fast enough. Angry, she returned to the sea. 

Over time she grew bitter, and due to that bitterness, she lost her looks. She vowed vengeance on any mortal who tried to lure mermaids closer to their boats, especially when she heard her love had married soon after their meeting and an heir was expected. That heir was Erik. 

Over the next few days, Ariel began to spend more and more time away from her family, re-living her time spent on land with Erik. She had felt more in the one day they'd had together than she had ever felt before. She began to wonder if she had made a wrong decision. 

Fortuitously, this was when Ursula decided to pay her a visit. Upon hearing that her dear niece had seemingly fallen for a mortal, and a royal one at that, Ursula decided to plot her revenge. 

“Have you considered, my dear, that perhaps your Erik may want to see you again, too?” she asked. 

“Do you really think so?” asked Ariel, uncertainly. “You don't think he would have forgotten about me?”

“Oh, my dear, with your beauty,”- Ursula tried to contain her jealousy, and luckily, Ariel was too naïve too realise her aunt was not trying to help her at all – “I'm sure you're all he thinks about.”

Ariel wished she could believe her aunt, and even more, longed to see Erik once again. “What can I do? Father won't let me visit on land again,” she said. 

“Well, you ventured on land to see him, perhaps your Erik could come down here,” suggested Ursula. 

“But how?” asked Ariel, surprised. 

“A spell, just like the one your father gave you to go on land,” explained Ursula. 

“How would I get to him?” asked Ariel, excited by the possibility. 

“Your Erik has been searching the waters for you,” said Ursula, who had spies in the form of two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, who had been keeping an eye on both Ariel and Erik. She was delighted at the thought of getting revenge on her ex love, who had rejected her, by taking his son and heir. For she intended to make Erik fall in love with her, by looking into a magic mirror she had. Once he proclaimed his love for her, Ursula's looks would return to her and her vengeance would be complete. And even better, Ariel would be blamed for luring him under the sea, while she, Ursula, would get away with it. 

Ariel was so excited, she flung her arms around her aunt, feeling as though she was the only one who understood what she was feeling. When her aunt offered to help her by getting the potion to Erik, she was truly thankful.

In fact, on the day, Erik was knocked off the boat by a shark doing Ursula's bidding. Then the two eels dragged him down, down, down under the sea to where Ursula was waiting. She explained that she was going to take him to see Ariel, but that he had to drink a potion. He quickly agreed as he was running out of oxygen.

The potion allowed him to grow gills for a short time, and with great relief, he breathed underwater. He eagerly looked around for Ariel. “Where is she?” he asked. 

“Right this way,” said Ursula, gesturing to her own grotto. She swam ahead, ensuring he was following. It took him some minutes after he discovered he had a tail, too. 

Meanwhile, Ariel's fish friend, Flounder, had heard from their seagull friend, Scuttle, that Ursula had a hand in luring Erik under the sea. He swam to Ariel and told her, but she waved away his concerns. 

“Ursula is helping me to see Erik again,” she told her friend. 

“No, Ariel, Ursula is using Erik to get revenge on her old love, who was Erik's father. When he realised what a mean sea witch she was, he ordered her to leave the town and return to the sea. She has hated mortals ever since,” explained Flounder. 

“What will she do to Erik?” asked Ariel in alarm. 

“She has a special mirror. If he looks into it, he will see Ursula for the beauty she used to be. He will fall in love with her and never want to leave her. He will renounce his mortality to be with her...always,” said Flounder sadly. 

“No...no!” cried Ariel. “He is born to be king. He will make such a fine one. What can we do to stop this madness, Flounder?” she asked. 

“I shall swim to your father, begging for help. You must go to Erik, when he sees you, he will look at nobody else,” said Flounder. 

Ariel nodded. “Swim fast, my friend,” she advised. Flounder nodded and swam away, as fast as he could go. 

Ariel swam to Ursula's grotto, hoping she would make it in time. She arrived just as Erik was preparing to enter Ursula's home. 

King Triton was not far away. He too, had spies in the water, and had been told of Ursula's plan. While he was not in the habit of helping mortals over merpeople, he knew Erik was important to Ariel. He had felt his daughter's heartbreak these past few days, so he vowed he would at least make sure Erik did not fall under any of Ursula's enchantments. And the sooner the mortal returned to land, the better, as far as he was concerned. 

Flounder took one look at King Triton's face and knew there was no need for explanantions. He simply swam alongside the king as they raced to help Ariel. The king looked furious and had even brought along his trident, a gift from his father, Poseiden. It was the first time Flounder had seen it up close. It was made from a special type of gold, and only brought out for important occasions. 

“Er, are you planning on killing your sister?” Flounder dared to ask. 

“No,” replied the king. 

“The mortal, then?” asked Flounder. 

“No. It would break my daughter's heart,” he said, as they swam closer. 

Flounder had no idea who or what the king planned to use the trident on, so he said nothing and swam on. 

Ariel had swum into her aunt's home. “Erik? Erik,” she called anxiously. 

Erik was close, he could hear Ariel call for him. “Ariel?” he called, looking around. 

“Come, let me take you to her,” purred Ursula. She beckoned him to a mirror. “Look in there, it will show you where she is,” she encouraged. 

Erik came closer. “Ariel? How will a mirror show me where she is, when I can hear her. Ariel,” he called. 

“Erik, don't look in the mirror,” she cried, swimming as fast as she could. 

But it was too late. Erik had meant to simply take a quick look in the mirror, but something drew him to stare deeply. It was an image of Ariel. He began to feel woozy. “Ariel,” he called in a daze. 

Ursula laughed mockingly. “Yes, sweet boy, you may see me as Ariel.”

“No,” cried Ariel, coming upon them. “Let him go, he has not wronged you.”

“Foolish girl, it matters not. He will soon be mine for all time,” snapped Ursula. 

Erik barely heard them, his unfocused gaze on Ariel's image in the mirror. “Ariel,” he said, reaching for her. 

“Erik, I'm here,” cried Ariel, hoping to get his gaze away from the mirror. But the more he stared into it, the more he was unable to drag his gaze away. 

That moment two things happened. King Triton arrived and quickly surmised what was going on. And from Mount Olympus, Zeus had been keeping an eye on proceedings and had been worried that his nephew, Triton, wouldn't make it in time. 

Triton released the trident, throwing it at the mirror with all his might. Simultaneously, Zeus sent down a lightening bolt. The two objects hit the mirror at the same time, smashing the enchanted glass into a million pieces. 

Ursula cried out in rage, while Ariel and Flounder raced to Erik's side, dragging him out to safety. He was slow to come out of his daze, but the enchantment of the mirror hadn't had enough time to take full effect. 

Nobody knew what happened to Ursula, for the king commanded they take Erik back to the cove to safety. But the ugly, mean sea witch was never seen again. King Triton then swam to the cove to ensure his daughter and the mortal were fine. 

They were in the throes of an embrace; saying goodbye in the shallow waters. Triton could tell his daughter was upset but was remaining as stoic as she could be. 

“Daughter, if you truly love this man, and he, you, I shall give you my blessing to go and live your life as a mortal,” he said sadly. 

Ariel and Erik gazed at one another, understanding each other, before she spoke. 

“No, Father. I am a mermaid. I cannot give up who I am,” she began, when Erik interrupted. 

“Nor would I ask her to,” he said, almost defiantly.

Ariel looked at Erik with love. “Erik was born to be king one day...and a good, kind king he will be.”

“You, Ariel, are a princess of the sea,” reminded Triton. 

“And the sea is where I belong,” said Ariel. 

“While I must fulfill my duty to my people,” agreed Erik. “We must do what is right, not what is easy.”

“Then I shall leave you to say goodbye,” said Triton. He swam further out but stayed close, sure his daughter would need him. 

Ariel and Erik embraced. “I will never forget the time we have had together,” she said. 

“I will never forget you,” he told her, cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately. 

“You must,” she whispered. 

“Never,” he whispered back, before kissing her again. 

They separated reluctantly. He returned to the castle, while she returned to the sea. Both were forever changed. 

He married for duty, the daughter of a friend of his parents; a good political match. On the night of the wedding celebrations, as fireworks exploded in the sky, Ariel watched from afar. In the early hours of the morning, she returned to her grotto, where she remained for days. 

Erik and his wife found out she was expecting shortly after their honeymoon. Both were ecstatic for different reasons, even more so when a son was born months later, Edward. 

Erik became king upon the death of his father. His son was everything to him, for after his conception, he had banished his wife from his bed. She became angry and jealous, sure that her husband had a lover. 

But Erik was done with that. His true love was in the ocean, somewhere. Years passed, with no sign of her, and with the running of the kingdom, Erik did not have time to look for her anymore. But late at night, alone in his bed, Erik relived every moment they had spent together. 

The young prince grew up, as kind and caring as his own father had been, and still was, to this day. His mother was bitter, so he rarely saw her. She never had a nice thing to say about his father. And more and more, the water drew him in. 

It was expected that, as a future king, he would spend time out on a ship, to know the ways of the sea. He loved the time he spent out there, gazing up at the stars at night. 

It was a glorous summer day out on the ship when the crew planned to go swimming. The prince was ordered to wait but ignored the advice and dived in, where he was caught in a rip current, and was pulled underwater, far deeper than any swimmer could help him. Edward was sure he would drown. 

But suddenly two arms caught him and propelled him upwards, faster than he could even imagine. He was dragged onto a large rock, where he gasped and sputtered. From a distance he could see the ship, and thankfully, the beautiful bright blue sky. 

He turned to see a beautiful woman in the sea. “You saved me,” he said. 

She laughed and swam around the rock, revealing her tail. “You're a mermaid!”he cried in amazement. 

“Yes,” she nodded, “and you are the prince.”

“My father has told me tales of mermaids and mermen. Of sea witches and tridents,” he told her excitedly. 

“Now you know they are not tales, but true stories,” she told him.

“I cannot believe it,” he gasped. “He told me of a beautiful mermaid named Ariel, he always speaks so reverently of her. Do you know her, is she real?” he asked. 

“She is real,” affirmed Ariel, although she did not answer his first question. “How is your father?”

“It's a busy life, being king. Soon he shall begin to train me, to teach me about politics and the way of the kingdom,” boasted Edward. His grin faltered. “But I don't think he's very happy.”

Ariel said nothing to that. “So you are learning about life on the sea?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Do you know fisherman use the stars at night to guide them?” he asked her. He looked up and over the big sky and the big sea. “It seems to go on forever,” he said. 

Ariel smiled. “There is nothing better than to be out on the sea on a fine night, looking up at the magnificent sky. Atlantis himself holds it up, you know.”

“I guess you know a lot about the sea, and all,” said Edward. 

She nodded. “I know there is a storm coming, and you should get back to your ship. The men are worried and looking for you,” she told him. She beckoned him to come closer. “I shall return you to your ship. Hang on,” she cried, as she swam away. 

Edward cried out in delight as he clung to her back. She ripped through the water faster than he could ever imagine. All too soon, they were near the boat. He could hear the cries of the crew, urgently searching for him. 

“I must leave you here. Swim around to the side, your men shall see you and help you aboard,” she advised. 

“Please, will I see you again?” asked Edward. 

She nodded. “Meet me at the cove on the next full moon,” she told him. 

And so Ariel began a friendship with Edward, who she called Teddy. She taught him to look for the constellations, pointing out Sirius and Apollo, Aquarius and Pegasus, the winged horse. She explained tides and waves and how to recognise weather patterns for storms. The future King Edward became well known for his knowledge of the sea, saving many lives by refusing to let his sailors set out when he knew a storm was imminent. He also saved countless crops when Ariel advised him of a hurricane headed inland. Thanks to her, the town was able to secure their homes in time that little damage was sustained. 

Erik often watched from the throne room window as his beloved son talked with Ariel. He had known of their meetings for some time, and it gave him great comfort. Never had Ariel tried to manipulate his son, nor had she told him that she was the Ariel that Erik often spoke of to his son. Edward referred to her as Elle. 

The years passed, and still the Erik and Ariel did not see each other, instead hearing of the other through Teddy. Erik grew older and knew his time was close. Ariel knew this too, from Teddy, and began to warn Teddy that soon she would have to go away. 

She had never taken a husband, nor had any children. She never spoke of regrets, but she was never wholly happy. Spending time with Teddy made her happiest of all, but when he departed back to the castle, it only reminded her of what she would never have. 

Teddy didn't come to their next meeting, and when she saw the flags on the castle lowered, Ariel knew what they meant. With a heavy heart, she swam away, never to return. 

After dealing with his father's death and his coronation, and all that came with running the kingdom, it was many weeks before Teddy could get to the cove. But when he did Elle wasn't there. He waited but she did not show. 

He returned to the cove many times, but Elle never came. Resigned to the fact that he had lost her just as he had lost his father, Teddy set his mind on becoming the best king he could be. In this, he was successful. 

Ariel became a recluse. She did not become bitter, like Ursula had, for she, at least, had known love. Instead she pined away, till Morpheus, at Zeus' urging, sent some sleeping dust into her grotto. That night, as she slept deeper than ever before, she dreamed, yet again, of her time with Erik. And as he cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her, Atropos cut her lifeline. 

She would pine no more for her beloved Erik. 

A/N Characters belong to Disney, plot came from IMDb. Original story idea belongs to Hans Christian Anderson. Tweaked for entertainment value only.


	8. Jack and Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and story owned by James Cameron, based on historical facts. Cal Mclaggen is intended to be an ancestor of Cormac Mclaggen, owned by JKR

April 1912

Rose Weasley Bukater looked up at the huge ship, as she started walking up the gangplank. It was very impressive and she was one of the lucky ones to be on the Titanic's maiden voyage. 

“Hurry along, Rose,” snapped her mother. “We must find our cabins.” They were in first class. 

“Come, my dear,” soothed Caledon Mclaggen, the well to do son of her mother's friend who was accompanying them. Rose suspected her mother was trying to procure an engagement between the two of them once they reached America. 

Down below, Jack Dawson and his friend raced up to their third class steerage cabin. He was a penniless artist who had won passage on the most famous ship in the world in a card game. Like so many others, he hoped to find a better life in America. 

The magnificent ship set sail. Rose wandered out to the deck, deep in thought. For after they had changed clothes, her mother confirmed the engagement plans. 

It was not what Rose wanted. America offered many opportunites. Rose wanted to explore, to learn. To fall in love, and out again. She wanted to live before she settled down to married life. Her mother sneered and called her a fool. Rose hurried out of the room before she said something she could never take back. 

She wandered over the deck, peering over board at the water far below. How easy would it be, to throw herself off the boat, to find death in the cold waters. 

“It's a long way down.”

Rose spun around to find a handsome young man nearby, resting against the many ropes. He seemed almost amused at the thought of her throwing herself over the edge. 

“I beg your pardon?” she asked him, in her most haughty tone. 

He came over to her and looked overboard. “I said, it's a long way down. Looks pretty cold, too. Shame to get that pretty silk dress wet.” He smirked as he looked her up and down, liking what he saw. 

Rose's fingers curled into a ball. Oh how she wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Who did he think he was, smirking at her? 

“Can't imagine someone like you having problems that would make them want to throw themselves off this ship. This is the adventure of a lifetime! Why would you want to miss it? Me, I'm going to make the most of it. I'm not even supposed to be up here,” he confided in delight. 

Rose looked at him, her fingers uncurling. “Where should you be then?” she asked curiously.

“Third class,” he told her, unashamed. “I'm Jack. Jack Dawson.”

“I'm Rose. What's -”

“Rose. Get away from the edge. Away from him.” The brusque tone made them both turn around. 

Cal stood away on the deck, eyeing Jack warily. Rose moved to get away from the edge and stood protectively in front of Jack. 

“I'm fine. Jack was just helping me,”she explained. 

“Oh? Is he staff, did he forget his uniform?” sneered Cal rudely. 

Jack's easy smile left his face. “All right there, guv'nor,” he said, his accent suddenly quite Cockney. “Just wanted to say hello to the pretty lady.”

“You'd do well to stay away from her. She's too good for the likes of you,” warned Cal.

“You ain't wrong there, my good sir. Well, good day to you both,” said Jack, tipping an imaginery cap. He turned back to Rose and winked. She giggled, making Cal raise his eyebrows. 

“Get back to where you belong,” he ordered harshly. Rose stopped giggling and frowned; this was the side of Cal she didn't like. She had seen the way he treated his house servants. It was not how she believed they deserved to be treated. 

Jack hesitated, he sensed the bully in this man. He had a cousin that had treated him the same. “Rose...?”

“Go, I'll be fine,” she assured him. “Please,” she added, when he eyed Cal again. 

“Are you deaf, boy. Go,” boomed Cal, and with a last look at Rose, Jack left. 

Rose could see that Cal was still angry so she put on a smile and walked to him. “Shall we take a stroll around the deck?” she suggested, walking past him. 

Cal grabbed her arm and twisted it to make her turn back to him. “You must never see that man again,” he ordered. 

Rose half laughed; she was never one given to listen to orders. “I don't plan to,” she lied, “but if he crosses my path, what am I to do, close my eyes? I just may find myself walking straight off the end of the ship!” She tried to make light, but his grip only tightened. 

He leaned down so his face was as close to hers as possible. “I don't like him and I don't want you near again. If he tries to see you again, you let me know. Do you understand?”

Rose nodded, suddenly afraid for Jack. Cal was bigger and stronger than her, and she had seen him beat one of his servants over a trivial matter. Was this what her life was to be should she marry him? 

He let her go, his frown now turned into a smile. “Good. Now, permit me to see you to your cabin. Your mother wishes you change for dinner.” 

He offered her his arm and she took it. Already she was planning how she could escape her mother and Cal and find Jack to apologise. This was her load to bear, not his. 

She made her escape after supper. Cal had convened with the men in the salon, to discuss business opportunities in America. Her mother had been pulled into conversation with a woman named Molly Brown. Rose took advantage of the ship's captain asking her to tour the ship, and when he was called away, she slipped downstairs. 

She had to stop several times to ask directions to third class steerage, and in particular, to Jack Dawson. When she knocked on his door, another man answered, dressed only in pants and an undershirt. “Bloody hell,” he said, paling at the sight of her. Embarassed he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Hello, I'm Rose and I'm looking for Jack. Is he here?” she asked. 

The door suddenly sprung open. “Rose! What are you doing down here?” It was Jack, staring at her as if she was crazy. 

She smiled. “Hello. I wanted to – what are you doing?”

Jack took her arm and dragged her inside. “Paddy, out,” he ordered, but not harshly. He shoved his best friend out and slammed the door shut. 

“Oy, I ain't got no shirt on out here,” protested Padric Finnegan. 

Jack picked up Paddy's favourite orange shirt and threw it out to him, then shut the door quickly. Paddy had peered into the room, eagerly trying to get a look at Rose, but Jack was too quick. Paddy shrugged the shirt on then went to find a couple of friends they had already made to see if they were interested in a card game. It wouldn't hurt to make a bit of coin on this voyage. 

“Rose,” he murmured as he walked away, “that's a pretty name.” 

Back in his cabin, Jack was astounded that Rose was there. “You shouldn't be down here, Rose,” he told her. He was torn whether to leave the door open for proprietry reasons, or keep it shut for privacy reasons. His heart beat faster that she had come looking for him. 

“Why? I wanted to find you,” said Rose, confused. 

Jack shook his head; didn't she understand? “This is steerage,” he emphasised. 

Rose shrugged, looking around the small cabin. “I wanted to apologise to you for what happened earlier,” she told him. She looked in the tiny wardrobe, seeing his meager belongings. 

“Who was that man?” asked Jack. 

Rose turned back to him. “That was Caledon Mclaggen, the man my mother expects me to marry,” she told him, turning to sit on his bed. 

“He's a stuck up bastard is what he is,” spat Jack. He hadn't liked the other man making him feel less than himself. 

Rose laughed sadly. “Yes, he is, isn't he?” She picked up a black notebook from his bed, opening it. “You keep a diary? Oh!” 

Jack watched nervously as she flicked through his journal, seemingly interested in his art. 

“Did you do this?” she asked, looking at the drawing and then him. “It's good.”

He nodded, pleased. Her approval suddenly meant a lot and he didn't know why. 

She suddenly blushed and when he looked down at the drawing, he almost did too. 

“Er, is this your wife? Girlfriend?” she persisted, as he shook his head. “She let you draw her like that, just for fun?” she queried, at the naked woman on the page. Having spent a lot of time at art galleries, Rose knew nudes were popular and that Jack indeed, had talent. 

Rather than answer her question, Jack took his book back from her. “Rose, you need to leave. This place down here, it's not for you,” he told her. 

Rose knew he was right, but the thrill of doing something she shouldn't was too good to pass up. “I'm not sure I remember how to get back,” she told him, truthfully. 

“I'll take you,” he offered. He led her back down the hall she had just come down. As she passed, she saw families of six or even eight people crammed into a room the size of her bathroom. She also passed a room with Jack's roommate and two other men, playing a card game. Rose smiled brightly at him and he gulped and blushed bright red, clashing horribly with his hair. 

Jack dragged her along. “Jack, please?” cried Rose, struggling to keep up with him. 

He slowed down but kept walking. “Come on,” he sighed. 

He took her down passages and halls, she knew she would never be able to find her way out again. Finally he stopped, leading her to a place on the deck that was deserted. She breathed in the sea air and looked up at the night sky. 

“Why did you really come, Rose?” he asked her quietly. 

She looked at him. “I truly wanted to apologise for the way Cal treated you...and to say I agree with you. This is the maiden voyage of the Titanic, an adventure to be sure,” she smiled brightly. 

He laughed at her optmistic tone. “So it's an adventure you are wanting, is it?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she nodded. “I want to really live life, have adventures, make wonderful friends who I can do amazing things with.”

“Friends like Cal?” asked Jack, sceptically. 

Rose's demeanor changed. “My mother is friends with his mother. It's a good match,” she recited, having heard the same words from her mother for ages. 

“You love him?” asked Jack. 

Rose laughed derisively. “What's love got to do with it?” she asked. “He is from money...my mother needs money.” She turned away; her father's death had left her mother with crippling debts, but she had refused to live in less than what she had become used to. 

“You would marry him for money?” asked Jack, in disbelief. Although he hadn't known Rose for long, he could already see she was passionate and caring. 

Rose didn't answer. How could someone like Jack understand the life she lead? 

“Spend the day with me tomorrow.”

Rose spun to look at him. “Pardon?”

Jack grinned. “Spend the day with me tomorrow. We'll have an adventure together. Come on, what do you say? Live dangerously, Rose,” he teased gently.

Oh, how Rose wanted to say yes. The clock struck the hour, making Rose realise she should get back to her mother, for she was sure to be missed. 

“I don't know if I can get away,” she said uncertainly. 

Jack took her hand and bent over it, kissing the back of it. “I'll wait for you near the clock, all day if I have to. Do it, Rose,” he urged. 

She was torn. “I'll try,” she vowed, and daringly, kissed his cheek. With flaming cheeks she ran away, calling out “Goodnight” as she left. 

Jack raised his hand to his cheek, where her lips had pressed against him. “Night,” he murmured, even though she was gone. He turned and headed back to his cabin, where Ron was full of questions. 

Fortune shone on Rose the next day. Her mother was taken with sea sickness after morning tea, and Cal was engrossed in talks. She slipped away, wishing and hoping that Jack had waited as he said he would. She was not disappointed. 

His eyes lit up when he saw her. “Ready for some fun?” he asked her, taking her hand. 

She nodded, excited, and away they went. 

They explored the whole ship from top to bottom. Rose spoke to people from all sorts of backgrounds, chatted with servants, completely at ease. 

But the best part was when he took her below deck where some of the third class passengers were having a party. She drank cheap wine and ale, smoked a cigar and danced till her feet nearly bled. Jack laughed as he watched her dance with Paddy, then a little girl. Before anyone else could nab her, he stepped up, and they danced a jig, twirling and turning to the cheers of the others. She had never had so much fun. 

It was just after midnight when he took her back to her quarters in first class. “No, not yet,” she protested, and before he could stop her, she went onto the deck. Her cheeks were flushed from all the dancing and she welcomed the cool air. She looked up and saw a shooting star. 

“Make a wish,” he told her softly, making her aware he was right behind her. 

She sighed. “It doesn't matter. I would wish for something I can never have,” she told him. 

“Come here,” he beckoned. He had moved to the bow of the ship, holding his hand out to her. 

Carefully she walked to him, taking his hand. He manouvred her in front of him. “Close your eyes.”

She did, feeling him hold out her arms. He was close behind her, so close. “Open them,” he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. 

She opened her arms and gasped. “I'm flying,” she cried in delight, for the first time really aware of how fast the ship was going. The open sea lay before her, and the stars twinkled brightly. “Oh, I love to fly.”

His arm was tight around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder as they flew together. 

She turned around; he was right there. They stared at each other for several seconds, then he took her hand. “I should get you back to your room.”

As they walked away, neither saw Cal emerge from the shadows, a grim look on his face. 

The next day, when Rose entered the dining room, the captain rose to announce her engagement to Cal. Cal presented her with a magnificent necklace, a silver heart shaped locket. “The Heart of the Ocean,” he announced to the smiling crowds. “Worth thousands.”

Rose had a frozen smile on her face. She managed to make it through breakfast, and the many congratulations the couple received. She forced food down her tight throat. “May I be excused?” she asked when she had taken all she could. 

Her mother nodded, her face tight. Cal had confided in her about Rose's dalliance with Jack, and she heartily disapproved. She was pleased that Cal still intended to go through with the marriage. 

“I shall see my beautiful fianceé back to her suite,” announced Cal, to the titters of the people near them. 

“Really Cal, it's not necessary, if you should have business to -” began Rose, when he jerked her close. 

“Shut up, you silly fool,” he hissed, and in surprise, Rose kept quiet as they made their way back to her suite. 

She turned to thank him but he spoke before she could. “You are to stay here, unless you accompany your mother or one of her hens somewhere. You will NOT, under any circumstances, see that penniless good for nothing Dawson again, am I clear?”

When Rose didn't answer immediately, he grabbed her. “Am I clear?” he spat. “Or will he need to have an accident, hmm?”

Shocked at what he was implying, Rose nodded and he released her. “Good. I shall see you at dinner,” he told her. 

Rose gasped and fell down onto the nearby chaise. “Oh my,” she cried, scarcely unable to believe what he had just said. 

An hour later, she strolled on the deck with Molly Brown, listening to the captain go over the many features of the grand vessel. In the back of her mind, Rose heard herself query the number of lifeboats, but inside she was wondering how she could get in contact with Jack, to warn him. 

When the captain was called away, Jack came over to the two ladies. Molly covered for the two, having been in Rose's mother confidence regarding her plans for her daughter. But after spending even this small amount of time with Rose, Molly could see that Rose was not the usual girl, content to do as her mother wished. This girl had fire in her belly, a hunger for life and adventure. In short, Rose reminded Molly of a younger version of herself. 

“Rose, please, why won't you meet me tonight?” Jack was asking. 

“I can't. You were right, I don't belong down there,” said Rose, hating herself for the lies. 

Jack nodded. “I know you are too good for me, Rose...but I can't help it. I have fallen in love with you.”

Rose, who had been looking everywhere but at Jack, now stared at him, her heart leaping for joy. But almost as suddenly, the image of Cal's cruel face swum before her eyes. “You mustn't, you shouldn't,” she said, dully. 

Hope fled from Jack's eyes. “I know I shouldn't. I know you are too good for me, Rose, but I -”

“No! Never,” cried Rose, in despair. She shook her head. “You should go,” she said, her voice lifeless. 

Jack nodded and slowly walked away. He smiled sadly but politely at Molly as he passed her. “Watch over her, ma'am...please?” He walked away, shoulders slumped. 

Molly Brown was no fool. She knew exactly the kind of man Caledon Mclaggen was, and the life Rose would endure if the marriage went through. She went to Rose. “Is a life with Cal a life you really want?” she asked Rose quietly. 

Rose shook her head, trying not to cry. She wanted nothing more than to go after Jack. “Cal...he threatened to hurt Jack,” she confided quietly. 

“I see,” said Molly. She was disappointed with Rose's mother, and the life she was forcing on her daughter. 

“He loves me,” whispered Rose, “and I love him enough to do whatever I have to so Cal won't hurt him.”

“Oh, my child,” sighed Molly, threading her arm through the younger woman's. “Come, let's walk.”

Rose stayed in her suite the rest of the day, thinking long and hard. She decided to see Jack one more time, at dinner, when her mother would accompany Molly and Cal to meet with their other friends. Molly assured Rose she would get word to Jack. She requested he bring his journal and pencils, and sent along an expensive jacket she was transporting for her son, for Jack to wear, in case he was spotted in first class by a steward or another guest. 

Jack debated whether to go or not. Ron told him not to, but his heart told him his time with Rose was running out. So he went, and she dragged him into her suite. 

“Oh Jack, I'm sorry I lied to you earlier,” she said. 

He longed to hold her in his arms and kiss her. “About what?” 

“When you told me those precious words, and I did not say them back to you then. Jack, I do love you. I truly do,” she said. 

“You love me? What about Cal?” 

Rose nodded. “I do, I really do. Cal, he's not a nice man. I won't let him hurt you, Jack,” she said. 

“I can take care of myself,” said Jack, “and I will protect you, always.”

Rose smiled. “I never want to see Cal again...but I do plan to leave him something. Jack, will you do me a favour?”

“Of course, my love,” said Jack. 

Rose dropped the gown she was wearing; she was totally nude underneath. “Will you draw me? Like the lady in your book. A parting gift, if you will, of something he will never have.”

Jack looked his fill, his face flushed with lust. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

Rose nodded, as she lay on the chaise. She settled the locket between her breasts. 

He put everything he could into the picture; her beauty shone through and it was easily his best work. Finally, he could do nothing more to it. 

“Finished?” she asked him, her voice husky. 

He nodded, watching as she sat up slowly, he eyes completely on him. She stood and was about to go to him when they heard Cal's voice. 

Rose hurriedly grabbed her gown and tied it around her. “Come on,” urged Jack, knowing they needed to leave. 

Rose unhooked the necklace and left it, along with the picture of her, on her bed for her mother and Cal to find. Then she took Jack's hand and they fled. 

Cal entered Rose's suite, becoming angry when he realised she wasn't there. His anger turned to fury when he discovered the locket and the damning artwork. He shoved the locket in his pocket and called for the guards. 

Jack led Rose down to the bottom of the ship. Realising the guards would soon be after them, they hid in a car in the bowels of the ship. They kept quiet as the guards entered and searched, breathing easy only when they left. 

“Rose, when we dock in New York, will you leave with me?” asked Jack, uncertainly. 

Rose smiled. “Yes, Jack. I am yours,” she told him, leaning in to kiss him. 

The kiss soon grew passionate, and Rose undid her gown for the second time that day. 

“Rose, are you sure?” whispered Jack.

“I am yours,” she repeated. 

They made love in the back seat of the car. It was tender, as tender as it could be. “You deserve so much better,” whispered Jack. 

Rose didn't know if he meant the love making or himself, but she drew his head to her breast. “Once we get to New York, our life will really start,” she promised. “We will have all the time in the world.”

Reluctantly, they realised they would have to move. They quickly redressed, with Jack suggesting finding a nook on deck where they could sleep till morning. Close to midnight, as they searched for that nook, they felt the huge ship lurch. Right in front of them a chunk of ice landed on deck. 

“What the hell?” asked Jack. 

“ICEBERG,” yelled the lookout. “Right ahead!”

Rose and Jack stepped back. “I have to find my mother, make sure she is okay,” said Rose. Jack nodded and accompanied her to her suite. 

Upon entering, Rose's mother, Cal and the Master of Arms looked up. “There he is, arrest him,” pointed Cal. 

“What's going on?” cried Rose, as security grabbed Jack. 

Cal walked up behind Jack, slipping the locket into his jacket pocket. “He stole your engagement present,” he lied smoothly. 

Jack tried to break free. “Liar, I never,” he spat. 

“Did you draw this?” Cal thrust the artwork of Rose under his nose. “Right here, in this very suite?”

“No, I-” began Rose, when her mother shooshed her and dragged her away, stating this was best left to the men. 

“Turn out your pockets, sir,” requested the Master of Arms. 

Jack was let go and turned out his pockets. He laid out a harmonica, some coins, his pencils and...the locket. “What? No, I never,” he cried, as he was grabbed again. 

“Take him below, chain him up. He'll answer to the charges once we dock,” stated the Master of Arms grimly. He handed the locket to Cal, who put it in his jacket pocket. 

Cal slipped the Master of Arms some banknotes. “Your handling of this matter has been exemplary. I trust I can count on your discretion?”

“Of course, sir. Please, let me know if I can be of any more service. Ladies, good night,” nodded the Master of Arms, and he left. 

The ship lurched again. “What the devil is going on?” asked Cal, irritably. 

“Mother, we have to get to the deck, the ship hit an iceberg,” cried Rose. 

“Heavens above,” cried Rose's mother, and they head up to the deck. 

A large amount of people were already on the deck, some were even climbing into the lifeboats. The first class passengers were loaded first. “Women and children,” cried a steward. To Rose's disgust, Cal promptly climbed into the boat, holding his hand out for her. 

Rose looked around. The boat was sinking, fast. Some people were already jumping overboard. Looking around, Rose realised there were hardly any third class passengers on deck. When she asked about Jack, she was told he had been locked below, chained to a pipe. 

She was ushered into a lifeboat. Not even full, the lifeboat began to be lowered into the icy waters. 

“We'll be fine, my dear,” assured Cal. He placed his jacket around her shoulders. 

Rose wanted to shrug it off but it was cold and she wasn't stupid. Still, as the boat began to lower, and she could see how far the ship had already sunk, she quickly leapt out of the lifeboat and back onto the deck. She looked back into the lifeboat. 

“Rose!” shrieked her mother. 

“You fool, he's not worth it,” sneered Cal. 

“He's worth a hundred, thousand times more than you,” said Rose, and she turned without hesitation to find Jack. 

It was hard going, for most people were surging upward while she was heading down. The water was already up to her knees as she hit second class, and was waist high when she made it to third class. 

As most of third class were immigrants, she tried to convey they get upstairs as soon as possible. She searched each cabin, looking for Jack. His friend Paddy was searching for him too, and together they found him and freed him. 

The three of them then prepared to go back up to the deck, and told many others to follow them too. Some, who didn't speak English, didn't understand about finding the lifeboats, but knew they needed to get on deck. 

The ship was in danger of splitting in half. Jack urged Rose to get to the bow, and hold on tight. Already most of the lifeboats were in the water, and the last few were being lowered. Rose saw that most of the last ones were nowhere near full, and that most of those left on board would soon be plunged into the icy water to die. 

“Hold on, Rose, hold tight,” yelled Jack, as the cracks became louder and suddenly, the ship split in half. Their half rose high in the water, then slowly began to sink. 

The air was freezing, so Rose could only imagine how icy cold the water was. Jack grabbed her and flung her onto part of a huge door that was floating in the water. 

She tried to make room for him, but he stopped her as it began to topple. “Don't,” he pleaded. “I'll be fine. I'll be right here.”

She felt so sleepy. “Right there?” she asked. 

“I'll be right here,” he assured her softly. 

She closed her eyes. 

“Rose?”

“Hmm?” She didn't even open her eyes. 

“No matter what happens, I want you to promise me you'll go on and live a full life. Have adventures, make great friends, dance all night till your feet bleed. Will you, Rose?” 

“I will,” she assured him, “with you. Cos you'll be right there, too.”

He couldn't feel his legs anymore. It was as if death was creeping up his body. “I love you, Rose,” he whispered. She would be the last thing he ever saw. 

Rose roused later. The sharp cold of the night hit her. As she looked around, she realised she was still on her make shift raft. Bodies bobbed up in the water, frozen in time. 

“Jack? Jack?” she called, although her voice was just a whisper. 

She turned her head to see him still clinging to the raft. “Jack,” she sighed in relief, then “Jack?”

Her heart felt like it had broken when she realised he was gone. “I love you, Jack Dawson,” she croaked. 

Her tears felt like icicles running down her face as she pried his fingers off the raft and watched him sink to the icy depths. She flinched as another body floated past, too close, until she realised the person was wearing a whistle. 

Knowing this was her only chance of survival, she reached out, dragging the body closer. Every movement hurt but the alternative was not an option. Reaching out, the raft tippled dangerously as she managed to grab the whistle.   
Putting it to her lips, she blew. 

“Help. Help,” she croaked, blowing the whistle as loud as she could. 

Amazingly, the lifeboat closest to her returned, and she was helped onto it, and wrapped in a blanket. Someone wrapped their arms around her, and she succumbed to the darkness. 

The survivors were rescured by the Carpanthia, and taken to New York. Hearing that Cal and her mother were looking for her, she lied and gave her name as Rose Dawson when questioned. 

She left New York and headed west. She had many wonderful adventures on her travels and made many friends. She ended up living in California, even dabbling in motion pictures. 

Rose married and had three children, two boys and a girl, Jack, Andrew and Lucy. She encouraged her children to live full, happy lives. 

She never talked about her time on the Titanic, even in her older age. She lived her life to the fullest and had no regrets. 

Death came to her as summer was ending. It was the thirty first of July, 1981. Rose like the sunshine; hated feeling cold. 

She went to sleep that night, dreaming of a grand ship, the biggest ship there ever was. In her dream she wore a magnificent gown, and the captain himself escorted her up the stairs. Waiting for her at the clock, as he promised her once a long time ago, was her Jack. 

He turned to her and smiled, taking her arm from the captain's. “We've waited a long time for you, Rose,” he said, and lead her into the dining room. All those that had perished were there, dressed in their finery, cheering as Jack escorted to the captain's table, set for a feast. 

Rose's children found her the next morning. She looked as if she were still sleeping, a half smile on her face. Around her neck was the Heart of the Ocean, a locket now worth millions. 

Her son, Jack, always her favourite, released a statement announcing her death. Her brief career as a motion picture actress made her noteworthy, as did her fame as a Titanic survivor. 

Her children didnt mourn her, they celebrated a life well lived. 

/*/*/*/*

The Fates looked at each other as Rose Montgomery, nee Dawson's lifeline was cut. “The next one is close,” noted Clotho, “very close.” 

“We must let Zeus know,” agreed Lachesis, as she connected a new lifeline to Rose's, intertwining the threads. 

“This must be the one,” vowed Atropos. “This life will break the curse.”

“If they remain true,” reminded Clotho. “He is already born?”

Lachesis nodded. “He turns one today. She is mere days away.”

“We shall tell Zeus when she is born. In the meantime, we should inform the Oracle. He mentioned a prophecy...” Atropos looked meaningful at the others. 

“And nobody tells Hera,” reminded Clotho. “They have come too far for her to intervene now.”

Lachesis rolled her eyes. “You remind us this every new lifeline,” she said. 

“But this is the one, this one cannot be interfered with,” protested Clotho. 

“What will be, will be, sister,” said Atropos gently. 

“They have overcome so much already,” sighed Clotho. 

Atropos ran her fingers over this new lifeline. “There is much more hardship to bear, especially for him.”

The Fates all looked sad, for they had taken a personal interest in these two people, who they had followed right from the start. 

“I have faith in them,” declared Clotho. 

“Me too,” nodded Lachesis. “Their love has withstood many obstacles.”

“But this,” said Atropos, gesturing to the lifeline. “Dark magic, Horcruxes. The odds are not in his favour.”

“But he has her, his greatest strength,” reminded Lachesis gently. “Not immediately, mind you.”

“Sisters, there is nothing more we can do for them now. Upon her birth, we will inform Zeus and the Oracle. Until then, we have many more people to watch over.” 

The gentle reprimand reminded them of the role they played. Clotho spun the thread of human fate, Lachesis dispensed it and Atropos cut the thread when the time was right. 

And hour by hour, minute by minute, the final birth in this story was drawing nearer.


	9. Harry and Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passages taken from chap 35 and 37 of HP and the DH, all plot and characters owned by JKR.

May 2, 1998

“Harry Potter.The boy who lived. Come to die.” 

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting; everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his - 

He saw Voldemort's lips move and a flash of green light, and then everything was gone. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Atropos stepped forward, her scissors open. Her two sisters watched on, barely breathing. Next to them, Zeus grimly watched proceedings below. 

“Wait!” cried Lachilesis, as her sister stepped closer still. Her fingers ran over Harry's lifeline. “There's something still there!”

“Impossible, sister. It was the killing curse,”said Clotho. 

“He survived it before. Here, feel for yourself,” offered Lachiles. 

Clotho tentatively felt the delicate thread. “What? But how?”

“It killed the Horcrux inside him. He is now free,” realised Zeus. 

“Well, where is he?” asked Clotho, looking around as though Harry might appear right beside her any minute. 

“He is in-between. He will have a choice to make; to go on or return,” explained Zeus. He breathed easier, but knew the choice his son would make. And if he did, then the battle wasn't over yet. 

“Watch over my daughter,” ordered Zeus. “She is the key to all of this.”

The Fates and Zeus watched and waited. Down below, so did all those on the Hogwart's grounds. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“No! Nooo.”

Ginny's anguished scream nearly brought Harry undone. Voldemort's mocking laughter only made it worse, as he lay ever so still in Hagrid's arms. He had to keep up the ruse of his death, till just the right moment. 

Neville helped to distract Voldemort. Through his eyelashes, Harry saw the two face off, as Voldemort offered Neville the chance to become a Death Eater. “I'll join you when hell freezes over,” yelled Neville. “Dumbledore's Army!” 

Voldemort summoned the Sorting Hat. “There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts school. There will be no more houses; the emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?” He then thrust the hat on Neville's head, and it caught afire.

Suddenly there was the sound of hooves and war cries, and arrows seemingly came out of nowhere. The Death Eaters looked on in surprise. Grawp came to find his brother. 

Harry used the momentum to jump out of Hagrid's arms and swung the Invisibility cloak over himself. There was a huge roar as the centaurs attacked and Voldemort's giants reciprocated. In the excitement, Neville had ripped the burning Sorting hat off his head and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. With one fell swoop, he cut off Nagini's head. 

Harry's heart beat faster as he realised she was the last Horcrux to fall. Voldemort was mortal, he could be killed. Unbidden in all the chaos came the single thought. 'End this and you will have a life with Ginny'. It was all the impetus needed. 

He became swept along with the crowd making its way back to the Entrance hall, passing giants and centaurs and the stone Defenders of Hogwarts. He saw Ginny briefly, buffeted by Molly and Ron, who was dragging Hermione too. 'Close, she was so close.'

He knew he had to focus. Everyone was fighting in the Great Hall, with Voldemort centre stage. Harry couldn't get a clear shot, as there was fighting everywhere.

His attention was diverted from Voldemort to Bellatrix, who was fighting Ginny, Hermione and Luna. A familiar green curse shot of the evil bitch's wand, and narrowly missed Ginny. A fury like no other built in Harry's chest and he headed straight for Bellatrix.

'Not Ginny.' was all he could think. But Molly Weasley got there first, pushing all three girls behind her. 

“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” cried the Weasley matriarch. 

The maniacal grin fell off Bellatric's face as the two witches began to duel. Harry watched in both fear and admiration for Molly Weasley. He realised she loved Ginny as much as he did, and his respect for her grew even more. 

Everyone had stopped to watch the witches fight, even Voldemort. Bellatrix's taunting seemed to amuse him, and he clearly expected her to defeat her opponent. But hr cockiness was her undoing, for even as she held her wand outstretched, Molly's powerful curse soared beneath her outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Voldemort's cry as she fell, and the spell he cast in fury, sent Macgonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Horace Slughorn sailing through the air with it's force. Voldemort faced Molly Weasley, and Harry saw him raise his wand at her. 

“PROTEGO!” he cried, whipping off his Invisibility cloak. The Shield charm expanded, blocking everyone out except Harry and Voldemort. Harry knew this was the way it was meant to end.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“Oh, I cannot bear to watch,” cried Clotho, closing her eyes. 

“I cannot bear not to,” said Atropos, nibbling her fingernails. 

“Quiet,” roared Zeus, knowing that, after everything his children had been through, this was the moment that counted.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
They circled each other, with Voldemort taunting Harry about Dumbledore, about Lily, goading him about love. Ginny was behind the shield, behind Harry when Voldemort jeered at him, saying no-one loved him enough to run forwards to help him. Harry felt rather than saw her move forwards, only to be held back by Arthur and Ron. 

Then it was Harry's turn to explain that Dumbledore and Snape planned his death nearly a year prior to it happening, and that was the moment the Elder Wand changed allegiances. 

Voldemort sneered, none of that mattered now. He would fight and destroy Harry Potter, then deal with Draco Malfoy. 

“But you're too late, you missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago and took this wand from him. So it all comes down to this...does the wand in your hand know it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does...then I am the true master of the Elder Wand,” said Harry. 

Voldemort was furious. He pointed the wand at Harry. “Aveda Kedara!”

“Expelliarmus,” cried Harry at the same moment. 

Their spells collided mid air. Everyone was hushed, watching as the Elder Wand flew high into the sky, spinning through the air towards it's rightful master. Harry caught it in his free hand, then watched as Voldemort fell backwards, killed by his own rebounding curse. 

Screams and cheers broke the silence as everyone realised what had just happened. Ron and Hermione reached him first, then he was surrounded as people wanted to hug him, touch him, pull him away.

He don't know how long he stood there, but gradually the crowd moved away. As he accepted a hug from Seamus, with Slughorn patting his shoulder, he saw her. 

She smiled at him, a weary smile. She hadn't been among the ones to hug him, not yet. She looked battered and torn, her hair all messed up. She had never looked more beautiful to him than now. 

Staring at her, he brushed past Lee Jordan and the Patil twins, his eyes only on her. He took maybe twenty footsteps to get to her, unaware of everyone watching them. 

He stopped in front of her. Two steps were between them, but he hesitated; they had been apart for a long time. What if she-

Ginny took the two steps, put her hands on his face and kissed him. His eyes opened wide, then closed as he put his hands on her waist, drawing her closer. 

For the first time in nine months, he felt safe. Whole. Home. 

They were completely oblivious to the cheers of the onlookers, or the way Arthur held Molly as they all watched on, even after they had pulled apart. 

He rested his forehead against hers. “I am going to love you forever,” he told her softly. 

“Forever is a really long time,” whispered Ginny, closing her eyes. 

“Forever,” he reiterated, “and it still won't be long enough.”

“Forever and a day, then,” decided Ginny, opening her eyes and grinning at him. 

He grinned back. “An endless love.” 

“I feel the same,” she affirmed, lest he wondered. “I love you.”

His face lit up and he kissed her again. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Zeus smiled as he watched his children. “So the curse is lifted? No more sacrifices, no more wars, they can be happy, together?” 

Lachesis felt the lifeline. “Just the usual mortal struggles, although...”

“What is it?” demanded Zeus. 

“I sense a disturbance in years to come. Not just for the two of them, but for all the magical world. It involves one of their children,” said Lachesis. 

“Will they survive?” asked Zeus. 

“Too soon to tell. Mortals make the wrong choice all the time. Magical beings are no different. Those choices will determine the outcome,” said Lachesis. 

“Oh, let them enjoy this moment,” sighed Clotho, watching as Harry and Ginny were surrounded by their family in celebration. “They have many happy moments to come.”

“Thank you, Fates. I will not forget your compassion for my children,” nodded Zeus, as he left. 

“They won't really name their son, Albus Severus, will they?” whispered Atropos, after Zeus had left. 

Lachesis nodded sadly. “Mortals and their choices,” she sighed.   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

And so, after all this time, Harry and Ginny broke Hera's curse and lived a long, long happy life. Their children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and even a couple of great great grandchildren brought them much joy and when their time came, they greeted Death as an old friend, walking beside him. 

Together. 

~end~


End file.
